A LOOK AT THE PAST
by Spaceangel77
Summary: Mara's past comes in a box which was to be given to her by Vader not only does Mara find her past her new husband finds a piece of his as well
1. The box

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from star wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas want to give Obi away I want him

Asthe newly married Jedi couple danced in each other fond embrace. Luke felt a presence he hadn't felt in 

yrs. I shiver went up and down in spine. Mara felt the shiver and looked at her husband 

" Luke what is it?"

" I sense him Mara" 

" Who?"

" Obi wan" 

he said looking at his wife face that looked once intoxicated with the fact she had married the man of her dreams, had now a heart-warming smile on her face. Luke turned to the direction his wife was looking and saw his old friend and Masters face. He waved at them then disappeared. 

" What was that?"

"I don't know?"

They turned around and finished their dance. After the ceremony party was finished the two walked to their room their bags packed for their honeymoon but they were to leave in the morning they knew they would be too tired from the obvious celebrating. They both crashed on the bed but they were in each other's embrace. Luke held his wife tight then he remembered the gift he had thought to give to his wife. He got up Mara looked at him, as he want thought his draw to find an old box.

" Mara I found this box among my fathers things when we had the courage to go back"

he handed it to her

" he told me to give it to you" 

she sat up and looked at the cover it had Vaders writing on it and it was addressed to Obi-wan but did not have an address. 

"Open it"

Luke pryed his wife

" ok" 

she tried to open the box it was somewhat beaten form the yrs but she finally got it everything was wrapped in cloth but the cloth was scented it woffed out of the box to Maras nose. She took a breath it smelled of lilies and of incence. She knew the smell and took in some more. She noticed four things in the box two of them were long tube like shapes the others were a square and a rectangle. She took out the cylinders first unwrapping them slowly as to not tear the already old fabric. 

The one cylinder was longer then the other so she was teemed to get that one first. It was a lightsaber a double at that matter. It was of a design she had not seen before and it was of old style as well. She picked up the second and unwrapped it just as slow. It was another this on a single saber she placed it near the other and headed back to the box. She took out both of the other belongs and layed them on the bed, a slip of a paper floated down as the belongings were taken out. Luke caught and handed it to Mara who read it allowed 

` The remains of Jade`

she looked at Luke he just shrugged. She un wrapped the box first after unwrapped much cloth it shown a brown box by the time she had taken off all the cloth the box was upside down. Mara flipped it over; it had a picture protected by glass in the middle of the top. She brushed off the dust that lay on the top of the glass to dull picture appered the faces not visable thou the old glass. 

" Open it" 

" give me time".

Mara slowly opened the box; Mara eyes widened as it show the various things in the box. 

" Its a jewely box"

she said in amazement,

She showed to Luke. It the box were necklaces, hair accessories and five rings all pushed together in the little compartment that housed them. The inside was red velvet on the lid was a mirror with little hinges. Mara thought of loosing the hinges when she saw Luke look at the last package. She picked it up and put it beside her 

" later" 

she said her ansy husband. 

She went to the hinges agin, she undid all four and the mirror fell out and on to the red velvet, she picked it quickly and found that was also the glass on the front of the box. She separated the noted glass for the mirror and looked at the picture one was a picture of a man in his mid twenties dressed in what looked like the uniform of a Jedi Mara passed it to Luke she then picked up the other picture. A shiver went up her spine and her head swimmed for a moment Luke noticed. 

" Mara are you alright?" 

Luke asked. Mara shook her head lose of the feeling and looked at her concerned hubby 

"yeah I'm fine" 

she looked at the picture it was a painting unlike the other, it was a women in her adult years Mara could barely see what she looked like it looked old and worn like someone had carried it around in a pocket. 

She gave to Luke as well. She looked at the Jewelry in the box; afraid to move them so she just glanced at, then slightly moving them to see the other bellow it. 

" Just pick them up they belong to you now" 

Luke prodded. 

She slowly went in and looked at all of them some plain and simple some almost royal in design. She looked at the hair accessories some looked at to match the necklaces so plain, some hand crafted and delicate. The rings she took out slower then the other things in the box. She looked at all of them feel the rings between her fingers; a sudden feeling cam over her she put the rings back in there spots. 

She grabbed the picture from Luke and out them back the where in between the glass and mirror then putting it back in its place. She then closed the box and put it to the side her heart started to beat faster. Feeling were started to appear in her mind. They had made her feel weird and she had shut them out with the closing of the box. She then was drawn by the last package, she just as she did with the other packages unwrapped it slowly, the scent came back again stronger then before as she unrolled a book from. It was as red as the velvet and just as soft. It was worn as it looked the bind seemed to be broken and pages seemed to be lose. Mara carefully lifted the small clasp that held the book closed and opened it. The writing was in basic she could tell but as she looked at the pages some were smudged. 

" What is the title?"

Luke asked Mara turned to the front page. 

"It reads- The life of Jade Chekonie Jinn-Kenobi, Beloved daughter, sister, wife, mother, friend, Jedi, and patriot." 

Mara looked at Luke. 

The a warm wind blew in the window and it was filled of the scent, someone was coming.


	2. Lilies and Incense

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Star Wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas wants to give Obi away I want him.

CHAPTER 2:

" That smell" 

Mara said under her breath

She got up and grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him out of the room.

" Mara what's wrong? "

Luke asked his hyperventilating wife

She closed the door and pulled herself and Luke close to it

"Just wait"

She heard the wind blow again then she heard light footsteps and cloth on the carpet

She slowly opened the door and there was a hooded figure standing by the bed if was a blue figure similar to the description Luke made of Obi-wan as a spirit. The spirit slight slumped over removed its hood to reveal a high long waves of hair. The figure kneeled toward the belongings on the bed. All of a sudden, Mara lost control of the door and it creaked all the way open the figure turned slightly then knowing the danger vanished into thin air.

" Shavet" Mara cursed under her breath

~

The next morning Mara turned to her husband who after the ordeal of the past night, sleep perfectly. Mara on the other hand was afraid to sleep. Afraid of what memories would come and if the figure would come back if she fell asleep.

Of course nothing had happened and she had lost a whole nights sleep. As she lay on the bed, She started to drift off to sleep when Luke started to awaken.

" Mara did you sleep at all?"

" No, I couldn't" she said turning to her sleepy eyes husband

" Do you want to hold off on the honeymoon until we figure this out?" Luke asked with concerned eyes

All Mara could do is shake her head yes, she wanted to go but this thing hung over her head she knew it lead to her past but she could think of what it was

~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~

Mara and Luke sat with the Solos at their dinner table. It was wonderful to see them but she wasn't hungry and all she could think about was the book and the jewelry book. She pushed her food around her plate once more then got up

" I apologize but I must go"

She dashed out the door Luke looked at Han and Leia 

" I'll be back" 

Luke followed his wife out the door

He caught up to her at the house that they were staying it till they left. He caught her before she reached the door

"Mara what are you doing?"

" Trying to figure out her past Luke" the kind voice spoke

The couple turned to see the spirit of Obi-wan Kenobi

" Ben! " Luke said with a smile

" We saw you at the wedding" Mara said looking at the older man

"Yes I was permitted to see you two marry," he said looking at the couple

"All of us were," he said under his breath

" What?" Luke said looking at his old friend

"Nothing Luke let us go inside"

"Wait you said all of you were" Mara added

" You father was there as well Luke he will be joining us later"

They entered the house. Mara smelled the scent again

"Luke do you smell that?"

Mara ran to the room just to see a figure but not of the one Mara had seen the night before but of Anakin Skywalker. Luke who had followed his wife, looked in

" Father?" Luke said staring at the figure

" Yes Luke it is me" Anakin said putting down the book he had clinched in his hand.

" What are you doing here?" Luke asked

" Looking at some old history" Anakin replied.

Luke pulled Mara into the door followed by obi-wan

Obi-wan walked toward Anakin " is that what I think I tis?" Obi-wan said looking at the things laying on the bed

" Yes old friend, I had these thing in my living courtiers in a box for keeping"

" Father, you said to give them to Mara why?" Luke asked

" Mara do you remember your past?" Anakin asked

" Barley but I remember two people taking care of me when I was young, a man and a woman"

" Mara, I found these things in the place you were staying when the emperor and I took you"

" The women that is appearing to you might be that woman in the past you remember, she was a friend of your mothers"

" But then why give this to me if they belong to the women"

" These things belonged to your mother" Obi-wan finished

" Then why would the other woman try to get them back? Why can't my mother get them herself and met me in the process" Mara asked the two men

" Because your mother is in a place were she can not be released. It is a place were souls parish, a place were the light and the Dark meet in the spirit world" Anakin said voice getting low

" So she is trapped then," Luke added

" Yes until she can pay back what she did in the past," Anakin said looking to Obi-wan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The force was released and four figures stepped out of the light of their transport to the world.

" Stay with me and don't leave my side" the cloaked women said to the three other hooded figures who followed her "well will be there soon I promise" the others nodded, as the followed the women.

"You told us we could see them on their wedding day, now it tis the next day" one of the women asked the guiding figure

" I know but you saw the wedding didn't you, you were there watching but I wasn't safe at the time to show your selves to them now it will be and it is a gift of the force that they see you especially you ladies"

" What about yourself?" the man asked

" They will only see you and the spirit the force has already let out"

" Why couldn't we see them?" one of the women said

" It wasn't safe!" the guide said voice getting deeper

" Why would you care you just trying to get free" the women spit back

It was true due to the guides trailing on both sides of the force for the years she had been alive, She had to serve the force until she was forgive for the evils she practiced on the dark side. When that occurred she could return to the light side and be free. The maybe she could see her family but not now, she would take the traveler to their family then pick them up, all of them up, and go back to their place in the force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other.

" She's here" Anakin said

" You sure?" Obi-wan asked his old friend " we will be back" He said then the two figures disappeared

Luke looked at his shocked wife he took her into his arms as she hugged tight with frustration

" What is going on Luke?"

" I don't know?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara sat on the bed and stared into space, while Luke paced

Mara finally reached for the book and opened it. All she felt was the wind then silence everything was dark. She screamed for Luke and there was nothing. Suddenly a dark figure walked toward her, it walked closer and closer. Mara stood up straight and waited.

"Why don't you run?' the figure said, " get out" it said

" No!" Mara said defiantly " where am I?"

" In a place were many seem to parish?"

" Why am I here? Who is this woman who is in my head? And who owns the belongings in my care?"

"So many question but one simple answer my dear, Jade Chekonie Jinn Kenobi"

"Who?" Mara asked

" You will see" the figure said then walked toward Mara took her hand and shoved her to an opening panel

Mara fell though screaming as she fell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mara wake up" she heard Luke as he franticly tried to wake her up

Mara shook her head finding her self back on the bed, the book in her lap opened to the first page.

" I saw something Luke" she said her voice somewhat shaky. Luke took her into his arms and pulled her off the bed. They went into the living room and sat on the couch. She buried her face into his shoulder when a knock on the door brought attention.

Luke opened the door to see Han and Leia. 

"Come in" they walked in and sat next to Mara, when a noise came from the bedroom yet again.

The four rushed to the bedroom. Mara was the first when she opened the door there stood four cloaked figures.

One was a tall man and two were obviously woman by their salute. The other was the same spirit from the night before. Only now, before Maras' eyes, she lost her blue glow and knelt near the box again. The figures stared at the four bodies looking in the door

" Miss" the cloaked man warned. The cloaked figure got up and picked up the book and jewelry box.

" Put those down they belong to my mother" Mara said shouting at the figure 

"I will give that to my mother my self, you can leave it" the figure bowed and moved out of the way

" I am only the messenger, " the figure whispered as she backed to where the other figures were

Suddenly Anakin and Obi-wan appeared behind the solos and sky walkers.

" Who are you all?" Han asked somewhat afraid to know the answer

" They are from you past young ones" the woman said, " They came to see you wedding and give their blessings for both couples"

The man stood next to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder " we will take it from there guide thank you" she nodded.

In an instant the figure disappeared, the three ghostly figures now faced the four that had finally entered the room. The faced each other and waited for the others to speak. But there was only silence.


	3. Scars of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Star Wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas wants to give Obi away I want him. 

__

/- Maras thoughts

Chapter 3:

The New Skywalkers, the Solos, Anakin and Obi -wan stood across from the spirits

"Please tell us who you are," Leia said coming in closer to her brother and sister-in-law

"Of course" said the tall figure

The tall man removed his hood first, the women stood still

" Master Qui-gonn Jinn" Obi-wan said in shock

The man then signaled the women, who slowly did that same

" Padme? Mother?" Anakin said staring

The three nodded. They all looked the same age as they died, but they all looked old and tired, for they all died in pain.

" Would you two like to explain this?" Luke asked Obi-wan and Anakin

" Luke, Leia, these are the people who are responsible for your lives and ours" Obi-wan answered

Anakin walked over to Padme and Shmi " This is your mother and grandmother" He said as he hugged the two figures. 

Mara and Han looked at each other from a moment

" Come on let's leave them be" Han said to her

All she could do was node and started to follow Han out the door

"Wait" Qui-gonn said drawing attention to the two

"Don't leave you two, you are part of this"

"How?" Mara asked

" Have you read the book Mara? Have you read about you mother and her family?"

Everyone stared at her

" No" she said sheepishly

" Read it" Qui-gonn said softly

Mara walked over to the book and opened it. All of a sudden all of the figures disappeared.

" Where did they go?" Leia asked as she was almost to her mothers form

Mara stared at the first page of the book and read the name again in her mind 

__

/Jade Chekonie Jinn-Kenobi/ she said to herself _/the same name how stupid of her but its the same name Jinn-Kenobi how could it be. /_

She flipped to the next page and it came to her

She started to read the first page to herself then out loud as it came to her

" " My father was a infamous Jedi named Qui- gonn Jinn,"" she said out loud

She then closed the book. Then looked at her husband, brother and sister in law

" Qui-gonn is my grandfather and… and" she couldn't finish it

" And I am your father" Obi-wan said as he reappeared. "Come on back and bring the guide with you" he commanded to the others

__

/Oh course how could Mara not put it together but she had though clearly she though maybe another family with the same name perhaps/

The others reappeared with a struggling Guide. Mara walked up to her

" Where is my mother?" she demanded 

" You can't save her Mara, no one can but herself," the guide said in a scratchy voice

Mara grabbed her mother saber and held the top of it by her throat, Mara finger on the button.

" Take me to my mother" Mara demanded

" She is already here," Anakin said

Everyone looked at him. As he walked toward Mara and pulled the saber away for the guide throat,

" I know who you are guide I have sensed you since you brought the others here"

" You were once part of the Dark Side Skywalker, that is why you sense me"

" Show your self then" Mara said

" I will as soon as I finish my mission," the guide said, pulling away from Anakin 

She walked toward the three figures and lightly waved her hand across them. 

Qui -gonn shook his head "I don't want much" the figure nodded. Qui- gonn knew what was going on.

A blue mist surrounded the three. She then walked toward Anakin and Obi-wan and did the same.

" You will now see what they looked like in the time before the galaxy fell apart," the guide said " but there is still one more thing"

When it seemed as though the blue smoke had started to clear she surround them again, now with a green burst of light, She stepped back. 

As the smoke subsided there remained the five as alive as day no longer blue spirit form but in a colored Qui -gonn looked as he did before the mission they first met he features full of compaction and strength. Shmi looked as she did on the mission but she looked well rested her face strong and kind. Obi-wan was between his 25th and 35th yr., slowly growing out his red brown hair from his Padawan cut, which included a slight beard his blue green eyes sparked, as they never had before. Padme and Anakin looked as they did when they were married, Anakin was about 19-20 and Padme was about 24-25, Anakin blond hair and blue eyes sparkled, Padmes'' brown eyes were warm and full of life again her wavy brown hair hanging about her shoulders. 

.

" This will last for a few hours so enjoy you time together," she said as she turned and started to disappear Anakin grabbed her she tried to fight him.

" You will now show us who you are" Obi-wan said starting to go for her hood, Mara went to him and touched his arm. " No father let me do it" Obi-wan nodded but still had a hold on the woman. He felt an aura about her that felt familiar; Mara felt the same. They looked at each other before Mara reached for the hood. She took the hood in her hand and flipped it back.

TBC

Sorry that it's short but I though it would be a good place to stop. Hope you like it, I know this I supposed to be about Mara but hey they are all connected somehow.


	4. Unforgiving Debt

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Star Wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas wants to give Obi away I want him. 

Chapter 3:

The figure urgently hid her face trying franticly to put the hood back on.

" Grab her" obi-wan said. Han grabbed the womans arm and pulled her toward Obi-wan and Mara.

" Where is my mother?" Mara asked

The woman didn't look up. " She is in a place you can't get to" She pushed the force out in a 360 degree motion sending everyone back she jumped toward the window then disappeared.

The nine stood there in shock from the blow. Who was she and what did she know?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The woman shamefully walked in the force world. Why didn't she say anything? But she knew the darkness would punish her further. If they knew, then tried to help her, they would be dead then where would they be.

" Come back to your cell" a voice said out of the darkness

" Yes Master" the woman said. Creeping to the cell bay, which had just appeared. There were many more like her. They had treaded on the dark side and they were to fix their debt before being let free. She could see her family or friend; she had lost all those years ago. 

She walked into her room/cell; she turned as the door closed behind her. She sat on her bed waiting for the form of darkness to discipline her yet again, telling her what went wrong. And as she though so did the form appear.

"Tisk tisk, Jade, you can't get you freedom by letting them find out who you are before you do your mission"

" No sir" she said automatically " I will go back and finish what I have started" 

" I said this would be tough, especially with you family but it is your way back to peace…" he took her hand, pulled her up toward the mirror and pulled back her hood. He put her face near the mirror showing him her reflection " and beauty, the way you once were" her eyes had been down. Her pushed her face closer to the mirror " look" he said "LOOK!" she looked into the mirror she only what fate had left her.

Her face looked old, older then what it looked like when she died. Her large scar from her last battle, which started forehead down through her left eye to her cheek, still remained and looked worse then ever. Her eyes once dark green were now light and dead. " Your once beautiful features are now gone" he whispered into her ear " you must fix the conflict without bring your self into it then they you will be back" all she could do was nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What happened" Leia said trying to get up for her position on the floor. Han helped her up then stood with the others who were getting up themselves.

" That was definitely force attack, that was no ordinary woman" Luke commented

"Yes it was" Qui- gonn said under his breath

" Was it her Anakin?" Padme asked

" I am not sure," Anakin answered

Mara walked toward Obi-wan and Qui-gonn

" Father, grandfather, boy that's sounds weird" the two men smiled " was that my mother?" both of them were silent. Obi-wans face was down. She walked toward him and pushed up his face, he eyes filled with tears " it was her wasn't it?" Mara asked 

"Yes" Anakin answered, " It was her" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The form let go of her face and stood in front of her " they will not forget you unless you tell them too oh but of course you can't with that you would be mine for eternity here or in the world with nothing but you memories and your scars"

She knew what she had to do. If she didn't fix the conflict the universe would be in for the resurfacing of evil, which was almost as deadly as the dark side. She knew what she had to do.

" Now go and fail your duty," the form said disappearing, the cell door opened and she headed back to face her destiny for the second time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nine now walked into the garden were the party had once been. The smell of the flowers swirled around the five whose lives were given back but for a short time. But their reintroduction into the world they loved was short lived with the though of the woman. The skywalker children walked with their parents' Leia on her father arm, Han walked with Shmi. Luke walked with his mother whos grap on her son was strong. Mara held on to her father and grandfather who looked upon her with wonder and love. She had never felt such peace with true family. She had had Luke, Han and Leia and their children but even though they had felt like family they weren't flesh and blood. She loved the feel of the two men but at space in her heart yearned for her mother.

/_/ Forget me for the only way to save what you have now is to fix what you already have/_/ the voice said through the forest the group stopped. /_/ Please the ones who need to be forgiven are with you now alive like they haven't been in years heed my word/_/ then the voice as fast as it appeared was gone

" The ones are you" Mara said talking to Obi-wan Anakin, Qui-gonn, Padme, and Shmi. They all nodded

" We have lived with pain and conflict we have been given the chance to fix it she was to tell us this not directly" Shmi said

" But I though all was forgiven?" Luke asked

" No my son, we all have to except that we have done. Our faults and broke promises, those who were killed and things done we wish we hadn't, my self as an example" Anakin answered " for as my dark self I have killed out of pain, hatred, anger, and fear. With that I lost my family and I also caused pain for my friends' family as well" he said looking at Obi-wan

" My grievance is with my death it left leaving my children alone and I have not slept since" Qui-gonn said looking at both Anakin and Obi-wan

" For loving and losing two men I cared for and leaving my children to a destiny that was unsure, I grieve" Padme added looking at everyone

" For losing my son and the Man I cared for, I grieve," Shmi said her peace

" Yes and for my failure to teach and succeed as I promised my master, also to lose a two dear friend and separate their children" Obi-wan said looking at Padme and Anakin " then losing my wife to the same side to save me then to lose my child in more then one way, I have been unable to live with it and so I grieve"

Mara looked at her fathers face " the dark side?"

Obi-wan looked at his daughter " you mother was strong in the force very strong almost as strong as the masters and Anakin, she had a dark side within her soul that developed of her years from Padawan to master her dark gifts turned into something worse the emperor knew her faults after her started to watch her after a senate mission she did for him. He heated and strengthened her darkness but it did not take over her .He promised her a life she had always dreamed of. When Anakin was seduced to the dark side and the Jedi were being hunted down she went in and joined to save any others, and me including Hans father. She became one of the Emperors commanders, sadly she was under Anakin, in most respects, she fought to save but she gave her soul away to do it" Obi-wan looked away

" When it became to dangerous for any of us Jade told us where to find I didn't trust her so I sat waiting" Padme added

" When the emperor found out what she had done he cased her out, she ran trying to find them to save what she could be fore the emperor and or myself could stop her" Anakin spoke carefully not to start any problems

" She found us, we were both on Naboo it had been a few months after the twins were born, we had heard for a resource that one of the emperors high commander was released and there was a ransom bigger then another it was then added that they were once a Jedi. She had traveled long when she had found us there was no rejoice only more sadness we went to plan that we would go into hiding. Padme and Leia would be on aldrean and Luke and I would be on tatoonie Jade hid herself on Ithor."

" Wait a minute how then do.. I.. Um?" Mara mumbled

" Your mother and I would secretly see each other the last time I saw your mother alive was when she told me she was 4 months pregnant with you"

" How did she die?" Mara asked her heart asking more then her mouth

Everyone stared at Anakin who had suddenly stiffened

" Was it you?" Mara asked

Anakin stood silent trying to figure out a way to say it.

TBC

Hope you like it. I hope. Well please r+r I liked to hear what you think and lease only bout the story not bout the grammar 


	5. Truth Reveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Star Wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas wants to give Obi away I want him. 

Chapter 5:

"Um well it was a bad time and you know it, I was angry and confused and she defied my master and he told me to" Anakin said fumbling with his words.

" You killed her didn't you?" Mara said her voice started to shake

Anakin shook his head, " I didn't kill her I was supposed to but I didn't there was something that just wouldn't let me"

" Yeah I sure" Mara said looking away from her father in law.

" Then what happened Anakin?" Padme asked.

Mara turned toward him and his head fell. Mara closed her eyes and turned to leave. Obi-wan grabbed her daughters' arm and brought her into his embrace she buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him.

" Mara it wasn't me" Anakin said softly " it was the emperor"

Mara looked at him she stepped away from her father and walked toward Anakin. He didn't know what to expect she felt anger swell in her. She went up to him and slapped his face as hard as her could " you lie" she said her teeth clenched. Everyone stood in amazement as she tried to do it again he grabbed her hand on the second strike obi-wan walked closer to watch his daughter.

Anakin looked at her " you want to know what happened?" she shook her head yes "then I will show you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade was now back in the limbo of the force. There were no cells in view so she just stood there alone until she saw the figure of darkness come toward her. " You are now mine Jade. Your family can not save you now that you have helped them the way you weren't supposed to" The figure said " yes -" " master" he finished for her as her revealed his faced to be Palpatine.

" I lost you a long time ago now I will have you forever" he said touching her faced with his wrinkly hand. She shrugged him off " now with your power, return me to my youth" She looked at his face " never" his face grew angry then the cells appeared " fine" he shoved her into a cell. "You will be a guide forever" he said as he walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin loosened his grip on Maras' hand, " I can show you I need Obi-wan to come with if he wants" he looked at Obi-wan with a warning look. Obi-wan, with a harsh look at Vader, gave his hand to his daughter. Then they all closed their eyes.

~~~`````````` 40 years ago``````````~~~~~~~

~~~ On Ithor~~~ watched by the three~~~~~

Jade Kenobi was sitting in her living room of her small house waiting for the inevitable, her daughter asleep in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Her saber lying by her leg in the chair her frail hand placed lightly near the button. She had been waiting for the imperials to come but her strength had left her. Only her daughter kept her from death and even that was waning. She was thin now, more then she ever was, her muscles and beauty were gone. What a sad site she was, almost as bad as her dear friend Padme Skywalker. She drifted off and on in sleep waiting. Then suddenly a cry came from the room next door, Jade got up and walked toward the room, saber in her hand. She opened the door to reveal two aliens weeping in the corner " what are you two doing here I told you to leave with Mara now" they nodded and left the room and headed toward the child room. 

When a cold wind blew in making the three observers shiver. Jade shivered as well and turned toward the door she ran toward it and tried to lock the door but it was too late five storm troopers pushed through the door knocking her to the floor she went to grab her saber but it just out of reach. 

Suddenly the dark figure of Anakins past walked up, he walked over to Jade and pulled her up " Jade I warn you for the last time join us or die" the voice was strong but concerned " I told you Ani I am not going back" "don't call me that I am no longer your little brother, I am either your comrade or your executer, it is your choice" " you will always be my little brother, Anakin Skywalker" a tear came down her rough face, which was now in view of the three, her scar which they had seen before now showed. It burned into her kindly face, but now with Vader she had her battle face on, which was ridged and wary. 

" What sentament Jade" a figure said walking in the door " master" Vader said " kill her Vader or I will" " but she will be a greater ally then a dead Jedi" " she is not a Jedi or a sith, if she is to die now, she will be in Limbo" Palpatine walked toward the woman, he pushed Vader away " I will kill her then Vader you may go" Palpatine then let out a jolt of lightning which hit the woman seemingly frail body." then it is you bidding my master" Vader said as he walked away. 

Palpatine continued to hit the woman with bolts of lighting, unforgiving. Jade tried to get up and fight but it was useless he was too strong and she was too weak. Smoke started to come from her clothes and skin, her electronic arm (replaced because of an event from the past) shorted out. Her groans of pain were now stronger then before, so loud that Mara started to cry. 

The two sitters tried to stop her but soon enough they found them " kill the baby sitters then take the child" Palpatine ordered "Lord Vader take the child". Jades breathing was labored she was now laying on the floor, " she is done" he started to walk toward where the storm troopers who had just shot the aliens inside, Vader had just walked in. Palpatine walked out with the baby in his arms " Leave the mess Vader but take what you want I will meet you in Coracaunt" " no Mara…" Jade cried out in pain " say goodbye to your daughter Jade, hope to see you soon" the Emperor said walking to his ship and taking off. The storm troopers after Vader's dismal left as well. Vader knelt down next to the dying woman, she gasped for breath, Vader heart still evil, felt Pain that he though he would never feel again. " Anakin…. Take…care…. of…. Mara…. for …me" "I can't but the Emperor will and she will follow in my footsteps and of the emperors and she will never know of you and Obi-Wan" a strange feeling came over him at that moment " so…. be…it…little...brother" she grasped once more and blinked her eyes which to Vader seemed like a lifetime. " I am sorry my. …Sister" he touched her cheek; she placed her hand on his and tried to smile. " I... Hope … I … am …. Forgiven … like.... you'll…be" She looked at him once more then closed her eyes and she was gone. Vader got up and picked up her body and laid it on the chair he walked toward the table by the chair. There lay her book, that as a kid he was always dying to read, and her jewelry box; which she had all her treasures. He also picked up her two sabers. He took them to his craft then picked up Jade and took her to.

Then the three were transported to a forest on the planet were Vader made a crude pyre out of wood and cremated Jade. He took her ashes with him and placed them in the box with her other belongings. Later on Palpatine removes Jade ashes and uses them in a sith ritual to keep her in limbo and in his power. He used her deceit to keep her there making the force think she had something to fix. Jade Chekonie Jinn-Kenobi was trapped for no reason and the force she trusted betrayed her.

~~~~~~~~~ Back in the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mara and Obi-wan held each other, they were both weeping as they saw the pain in their loved one face. Anakin just stood there he didn't know what to say. His face was very sad and could not look at the two. Everyone else stared wondering what had happened the three did not speak. " What happened Mara?" Luke asked but all Mara did was hold on to her father and weep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade sat in her cell just thinking of what to do next, then she remembered a song that her mother; father sang to her that she once sang to Mara and that she had taught to Padme to sing to her if she wanted. She started to hum it then started to sing the words, which were Ithorian "chedgs trifer untay fiye liuty", she sang her voice echoed hopefully carrying it around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara finally had the control to tell everyone but she still used her father as a crutches emotional and physically. Through tears she explained what had happened to her mother. There was silence; no one spoke the only thing anyone saw was the tears streaking the others face. Then a melody filled the room "chedgs trifer untay fiye liuty chedgs trifer untay fiye liuty uyt uyt rem teem ity iytr eds fa" it said then it got louder and the voice was more present. Qui-gon started to mouth it, as did Padme." What is it?" Leia asked then Han started to mouth it as well. " I know this song" Han said " my mother used to sing it to me" " but who is singing it?" Luke asked. Mara listened harder " its my mother" she looked at her grandfather " who come you know it?" she asked him " because Jades mother and myself used to sing it to her" Jade looked at Padme " she taught me to sing to my kids". While they were saying this, an image started to show in the corner of the room everyone stopped to notice it then it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now through the thoughts of her family she felt her self being brought back to the light side of the force but it wasn't enough and Palpatines power brought her back. Either someone had not let everything go or there was still too much sadness and pain brought on or caused by her to let her free. She felt her self go to where her family was but then she lost it and she was back where she was in the dark, alone. She wept wanting to be free but her family had to do it now she could not or she would never be free.

TBC

PLEASE R+R. I HOPE MY GRAMMAR ISN'T BAD. WELL ANYWAY WHAT EVER YOU SAY IS GOOD I GUESS JUST DON'T PUT ME DOWN TOO MUCH.


	6. Redemtion on both sides

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Star Wars Mr. Lucas does but anyone else is mine. But if Mr. Lucas wants to give Obi away I want him. 

Chapter 6:

Everyone felt the pain but the song had lightened their hearts and the strain was now dying. Thought she was not there she was welcomed by the song.

Smiles then appeared on everyone's faces and then there was peace. But then Mara had an idea " couldn't we just bring mom back" she asked the group " um I am not sure" Anakin said looking at the others. Luke walked toward Mara " go get her Mara" he whispered in her ears. She walked over to Anakin " how do I get to her" "you must go into the darkest regions on the force you must let your spirit join but be over taken someone should go with you" Obi-wan walked toward Anakin " you should go with her" he said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and walked toward Mara and offered her his hand. She took it and gazed at Obi-wan. " Now concentrate" she closed her eyes suddenly she felt herself become a spirit and walked out of her body. She saw her body drop lifeless to the ground. Luke stared horrified at his wifes' body "don't worry Luke I will be back" he nodded she walked over to him and " I'll be back. I promise" Suddenly she and Anakin disappeared into the force.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the force~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came first to a blinding light. Maras grip tighten on Anakins hand. "It's ok it's just the entryway the light should go down soon." they walked a little further and were now on the light. Anakin knew where he was and walked Mara through. 

Suddenly it got cold Anakin and Mara turned around when they heard heavy breathing. Two figures walked up, it was Palpatine and a cloaked figure. 

" Ah I see you have returned for your mother" he said voice crackling with age they stepped into the light with the emperor prying Jade she had made him older. He wanted nothing to do with her unless they failed to turn her to the light " try to save her if you can but I will wait and see what happens" Palpatine then pushed the figure forward it then clasped " but you have to keep her alive to do it" he started to chuckle then he disappeared. 

They walked toward the body and turn it over. They removed the hood to show a woman. Mara looked at Anakin who was in shock. " Is it her?" " Yes and it looks like she fought to the bitter end" the woman body was smoking as if… " She's dying" " she's already died "Mara said looking at the limp body on the floor. " If she is to die again, if she dies now, she will forever be in the emperor's hand. If we take her back with us she will go to the light side"

He picked her up and they headed toward were they must exit. But they couldn't " Anakin what's going on why can't we leave" " because he ….has ….not …forgiven …himself" Jade whispered, they looked at her. " Anakin you must forgive your self for the pain and death you caused, that is why we can't return, you have to forgive yourself please for the sake of yourself, family and friends" She looked at Anakin then at her daughter. " My Mara…." she said softly as her eyes started to close. 

Anakin shook her " Jade wake up please, don't die on my again… please" tears stared to come to his eyes "please big sis don't leave me" Jade lifted her hands to a spot out in space and stretched out her finger, suddenly a portal opened and the three were out. Jade was weaker now Anakin noticed, "we're still losing her," Mara said as they walked through. 

They were out and the others met with them. They all saw the dying woman in Anakins arms Anakin knelt as the others swarmed. Jade body was useless she had used her power to get them out and that was all she had left. The family crowded around the three figures. They looked at her with tear filled faces " well…. At least…we are all together …again" she smiled and then took a long last breath and she closed her eyes and was gone. 

Obi-wan came close to his daughter and friends side Anakin was hunched over her body. The suddenly her body was starting to disappear " noooo!!!!" Mara cried " you can't take my mother" calling after the spirit of the body disappeared. But it wouldn't do a thing and her mother was gone.

Luke got up and walked toward his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him right back " I am sorry for this" she said softly Anakin was still kneeling were the body once laid Padme knelt next to him. And Qui-gon and Shmi walked over to Obi-wan. Han and Leia just held each other.

A soft laugh echoed around them, then disappeared.

TBC

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT HEY ANYWAY I HOPE THE GRAMMAR ISN'T TOO BAD THIS TIME HOPE YOU KIND OF LIKE IT DIDN'T TURN OUT LIKE I WANT BUT


End file.
